The present invention relates to a reservoir for a reverse osmosis type water filtering system and the reservoir is connected with a pump and a float control system so as to provide clean water more efficiently.
A conventional reverse osmosis type water filtering system is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 and generally includes a plurality of filters 10 through which the pipe water is provided and the water is filtered to be clean water and then is sent to a reservoir 20 which is shown in FIG. 3. The filtered water in the reservoir 20 can be provided via a faucet 30 by difference of pressure in the reservoir 20. The reservoir 20 is a metal tank 21 and a rubber made film 22 is located in the tank 21 so as to separate the interior of the tank 21 into an upper space and a lower space. An air inlet 23 is connected to a compressor so as to maintain a predetermined pressure in the lower space and an water outlet 24 is connected to a top of the tank 21 so as to deliver the filtered water to the faucet 30. When the switch of the faucet 30 is pushed, a pressure difference is formed in the tank 21 and the water in the upper space is pushed by the flexible rubber made film 22 via the water outlet 24. The metal tank 21 could be rusted after a long period of time of use and the rubber made film 22 could be slightly damaged become sticky at its surface and small particles of the rubber are spread in the filtered water. The rubber made film 22 is adhered to the inside of the tank 21 and could be broken after being applied by stress which is resulted from the deformation of the film 22. Once the seal between the rubber made film 22 and the inside of the tank 21 is destroyed, the compressor has to work informally to maintain the pressure in the lower space.
The present invention intends to provide a water filtering system that has a pump for pumping the clean water and a float control system controls the volume of the entry of the clean water in the tank for storing the clean water.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a reservoir for a water filtering system which includes filters provided with pipe water so as to generate filtered water which is sent to the reservoir. The reservoir is a tank having a separate board so as to define an upper space and a lower space in the tank. A water level control system is connected to the tank and located in the upper space so as to control the volume of the filtered water entering the upper space. An aperture is defined through the separate board and a pipe is connected between the aperture and a pump. An outlet defined through a wall of the tank and a pipe connected with the pump is engaged with the outlet and adapted to be connected to a faucet. A low level control device is connected to the separate board so as to shut off the pump at a predetermined level of the filtered water. A water quality improvement device is received in the upper space of the tank.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.